


Big Wind Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy learns the truth, F/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to Tell a Lie Day (day 4), Darcy learns just who she has been meeting up with in every city she visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Wind Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12  
> Holiday: Big Wind Day  
> Prompt: all the comments asking for a continuation of Tell a Lie Day.

Darcy sat on the roof of this particular hell-hole’s rent-a-car, waving Jane’s device in the air.  As she stared into the starry void, she felt a weight slide next to her.

“Wondered if I’d see you here.  Was worried you were sick of me,” she said without looking over.

“Who came up with this list, doll?  These locations are terrible.”

“Ahhh, tonight’s a talking night I see.”

“Not all of us are naturally mouthy.”

“That’s funny, because I remember you being pretty ‘mouthy’ last time,” she said, quotation marks dripping off of “mouthy.”

He didn’t respond, just smirked, positive she would feel it in the blackness of the night.  A blush crept up her cheeks as she remembered the previous city.  

_She had just pulled the last piece of equipment out of the trunk and closed it, when she turned around to arms trapping her against the car._

_“Hey you,” she said as he moved even closer to her, body heat adding to the warmth of her blush.  His head dipped down, facial hair scraping against the sensitive skin surrounding her mouth as he kissed her.  It was like he was telling her everything he had been unable to, filtered through each kiss.  When he pulled away she whimpered, but he had already disappeared back into the shadows._

_“I’d like to do that again,” she called, having yet another one-sided conversation with him.  He had only shared tiny bits of his life with her, and now this kiss.  She was a starving woman, dammit.  She needed that man to get back over here and feed her._

She let the silence linger on while she finished up her readings and let the heat of the memories fade.  When it was finally time to put her gadget away, she looked him over.

“You’re looking decidedly less hobo tonight.  Did you take a shower?”

“Someone might have mentioned I needed one.”

“Well that someone was probably shouting at shadows since you always seem to disappear.”

He was quiet for a moment, then asked, “So what are you doing now?”

“Now I am done.  This is my last city.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means tonight I will sleep in this shitty car, then drive it back to the airport lot, and fly back to New York to deliver everything to Jane.”

He didn’t reply, which she found odd.  She stopped stuffing things in the trunk and looked up at him.  His body language was more closed off than it had been a moment ago.

“Is that,” she started, then thought better of her wording.

“What?” he grunted.

“Is that a...problem?”

Before he could answer, the wind picked up and rustled the papers she was corralling in the trunk.  

“Shit!” She yelled, trying to contain everything.  Suddenly he was by her side, helping keep everything in check.

“Thanks,” she breathed into his very close face as she shivered a bit.  

He looked down at her, and pulled her close.  “You look cold,” was all he said.

“There’s supposed to be a raging storm blowing through tonight.  It probably dropped the temperature a bit,” she started to babble.  He opened the car door and pushed her into the back seat, sliding in next to her, but pulling her back close again once they were both in.

“You going to keep me warm?”

He nodded yes, so she took it as an invitation to wrap herself around him.  It was nearly 3 AM.  She was tired.  The sun would be up in just  few hours.  She wasn’t about to argue with the mysterious loner dude.  Besides, she could figure out their future better if she wasn’t constantly thinking about sleep.

Before she realized it, the sun was shining in the car and she was awake.  She was certain she would wake up alone and be upset at her missed opportunity, but he was still there.

“Hey,” she said sleepily.

“Hey,” he softly replied.

“I have to go home today,” she started, pausing when he pulled her a little closer.  “And I’ve liked getting to know my hot stalker, but I get the feeling that you won’t follow me home.  I’ve let you say as little as you like, but why this?  Why won’t you follow me there?”

“Doll, you don’t know what you’re asking me.”

“I’m asking why the most interesting man I’ve met to date-whose name I don’t even know-is afraid of one city when he’s followed me all over the country.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Then I’ll rebook my flight.  I can’t leave until I understand why you won’t follow.  Because that’s what I want.  I want you to follow.  If, for no other reason than I’d like to kiss you a whole lot more.”

“That could be arranged,” he said, voice getting husky as he leaned in.

“No!  I mean, yes, I want that, but I want to know what’s going on more.”  She stopped, trying to decide if she should follow the thoughts she had been having all along.  “It’s not a fluke you followed me, is it?”  He didn’t respond.  “Damnit.  I knew it.  I _knew_ it!  I knew you were Hydra.  I knew this was too good to be real.  Can you get out of this car now, or am I going to have to fight you?  Because I will.  I’m scrappier than I look.  I fucking hate Hydra, and I just really need you to leave now before I have to hurt you.”  She pulled away from him, putting as much space between them in the car as possible.

“It’s not like that.”

“Then tell me how it is, because right now isn’t looking too good, asshole!”

“I’m not Hydra,” he said, psyching himself up to say the next part.  “But I was.”

“How long ago, dick?”

Instead of answering, he pulled off his gloves and removed his shirt, his metal arm glittering in the mid-morning light.

“Oh fuck,”  she whispered.  “You weren’t kidding when you said it was complicated.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I had time to wrap this up after all! We hiked Sunset Crater today and ran a ton of errands. I finished this up in the afternoon, but man am I sunburnt and tired. Lucky you-my pain means your story early. I hope this sequel was enjoyable!


End file.
